Mami (Rose Warriors)
Mami Tomoe' is a minor protagonist in the game Bullet Warriors. Personality Mami has a strong sense of personal justice, helping any and all people that need it. Despite putting on a positive outlook on life, she is actually very sad and lonely, as she is an orphan with few friends, and yearns for company that she eventually finds in Kyoko Sakura and later in Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki. She is more feminine than her few friends, often having tea parties, or dressing with flower-based accessories. History Bullet Warriors Prior to the events of the game, Mami Tomoe was one of the Magical Girls stationed to kill the Witches in Mitakihara Town, alongside Kyoko Sakura, Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki and Homura Akemi. Prior to them waking up in a deserted version of their town, they had entered a Witch's labyrinth and became trapped and subsequently knocked out. Chapter 1 Upon waking up in a deserted Mitakihara Town alongside the other teens, she acts afraid, but keeps her emotions to herself to make herself look braver to the others. She stays relatively quiet and distant from the other teens, sans the other Magical Girls with whom she considers herself friends with. When the teens discover the hotel, Mami points out that she has never seen it before, though does not think anything of it. She shares a room with Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki. Sometime during the night, after Kyoko and Sayaka fall asleep, she thinks of a plot to kill someone and escape, just as Monokuma said to do, deciding on killing one of the boys by luring them downstairs. Creating a trap downstairs, she creates a musket and ties it to one of her magical ribbons, using it as a distraction to lure her prey downstairs as it swings and knocks against a pipe. When her target, L, decides to show up, she uses a knife from the hotel's kitchen and slits his throat and wrists, before tying him up with one of her ribbons, and making it look like he hanged himself. During the investigation, she remains scared and silent, grieving over how she killed someone. The other Magical Girls, knowing that the ribbon is her's, pressure and ask about it, but she shakes her head, before fainting, waking up only once the trial starts. She is quickly found guilty by the teens, which visibly upsets Homura, Sayaka and Kyoko, before being executed. Chapter 9 Mami makes a cameo at the beginning of Chapter 9 with all the other murderers. Her headless body also appears in Tartarus. Execution Birthday Snake :Mami stands on a giant cake, and small flower-like creatures fly around her. She transforms into her magical girl form and shoots them, but jumps back when a large snake-like Monokuma appears. She begins to shoot at him, but he rushes forward, before eating her rifle. She creates another one through her magic, though the Monokuma snake then slithers around her and traps her with his tail, his head turns to her's and she shakes with fear, before he chomps it off in a single bite, destroying her head and her soul gem, killing her instantaneously.